The Sims 3
by EpicFire123
Summary: Zelda gets the Sims 3 for the Wii, and now Smashers are creating and killing Sims! PARINGS-ZeLink (mainly), Mario x Peach, SamIke, Marth x Zelda (onesided). Don't expect regular updates. I'm taking requests! :)
1. Chapter 1

**EpicFire: Since I seem to have writer's block, I will try a SUPER SMASH BROS. FANFIC! (It will be both Melee and Brawl, because I like young Link and Roy ) I don't own Super Smash Bros. or the Sims 3. Only copies of each.**

"Link!"

The green clad hero looked up from his unappealing 3DS to see Zelda skipping happily towards him. "We got the Sims 3!" She said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Since we're in the game room, we can put in…can't we?" She asked sweetly, holding up the box containing the game.

Link sighed and nodded, closing his 3DS. He already went through Ocarina of Time in real life, so he knew every hidden thing, and it wasn't much fun when you see yourself die over and over again just because of some stupid glitch.

Zelda hopped over to the 80 inch plasma screen TV and put the game in the Wii. She grabbed the nunchuck and a remote, then returned to her 'friend's' side.

"I'll make your Sim, and you can make mine," she said.

Link smiled and nodded.

"Here, you make mine first," Zelda said, handing him the remote. Link took it and pressed "New Sim." The person that popped up was a fat, young adult with bright shorts, a grey Mohawk, and a suit top.

"Just click 'teen'," Zelda said. When Link did so, a skinny blonde appeared with a pink top and a pair of brown shorts.

"Let's stick with this one," Zelda said, nodding approvingly.

Link looked back and forth with shock between the Sim and Zelda.

Zelda laughed at his expression. "We'll make some changes, of course, but we can use this for a base."

Link nodded with understanding.

"Now," Zelda said, a little authority creeping in her tone, "Go to where the name 'Gertrude' is, and press 'A'."

Link did so, and when he saw the keyboard, he understood that the first name goes there. He back spaced it, replacing it with 'Zelda'. He then replaced the last name 'Merribottom' **(A/N: I've seen worse) **with 'Harkinian.'

Or tried to, anyway.

While Link was typing it out, the last letter didn't fit. His brow creased with confusion, then determination. After watching Link press the letter "N" for at least five minutes, Zelda sighed. "Link, it doesn't need to have the_ full _last name."

Link ignored this, backspacing and re-typing the name for another five minutes, until he just sighed in frustration. At this Zelda just said, "For Goddess' sake Link just put _Harkin."_

Link did so and pressed "OK."

"And now," Zelda said, "For the size."

Link clicked on the next tab and looked at everything confusingly.

"Just experiment," Zelda encouraged.

Link looked at the first setting, the little tab all the way to the left. He clicked on the right and Zelda Instantly became fat.

"Link!" Zelda said, who burst out laughing, "Am I really _THAT _fat?!"

Link panicked and accidentally pressed the little green box on the lower right hand corner, making the sim's skin green.

"Really Link?" Zelda asked, still laughing.

Link just sighed. This was going to take awhile…

**EpicFire: Well, since I couldn't think of anything for The Cake, my Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson fanfic, so I made this! Tell me if you want more chapters!**

**Zelda: REVIEW!**

**Link: …**


	2. Chapter 2

**EpicFire: It was probably going to only be a one-shot but then I got more reviews…so HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Zelda: Yay!**

**Link: *smiles***

After struggling for 20 minutes, he finally got Zelda to wear a purple polo shirt and a white skirt, and pink converse. Her hair was long, brown and straight.

"Now it's my turn," Zelda said as they saved her Sim.

The person who popped up was a skinny, green-skinned man who was shirtless and had a uni brow.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "We'll keep this."

Link looked at her incredulously.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Link, of course we're going to change him up. You don't have a uni brow. Now give me the remote."

Link complied, giving her the remote. When Zelda started on his Sim, a short plumber poked his head in the room.

"You got the Sims?!" Mario shouted, running over to the couch. "I wanna play!"

Zelda's shoulders sagged. "I...uh...It was going to just be Link and I," she explained awkwardly, but Mario was already sitting on the couch, saying, "I want to make mine after!"

"MARIO! GET IN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" A high-pitched voice shouted irritably.

Mario grinned and ran out of the room towards Peach. When Link and Zelda turned around, they nearly fainted at the horrendous sight of Peach glomping

Mario right in the middle of the floor.

"FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU PEACH! GET A ROOM!" Zelda shrieked in disgust.

Mario somehow picked up Peach and they went off.

"That was gross," Zelda muttered. "Now for-"

"Hey Zellie!" Marth said, resting properly on the couch, sitting straight up with perfect posture like any prince would sit. "Can I play?"

Zelda mentally facepalmed.

"I just want to spend time with Link," Zelda said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Why would spend time with a commoner?" He asked.

Zelda glared at the blunette prince. "Because he's an honorable man," she seethed, unable to hide her anger any longer.

Marth stood up. "Well, I refuse to share airspace with this lowly-"

He got cut off by her shiny bow being poked in his face.

"GO. AWAY."

Marth left without another word.

Zelda sat down on the couch next to Link. "Now, for your Sim..."

**EpicFire: this was too short...): sorry...**

**Zelda: It's because you lost your work and had to rewrite it, remember?**

**Link: *rolls eyes***

**EpicFire: Yeah...It would have been better if I accidentally hadn't replaced the work with a paper for English Class...and Link! don't you roll your eyes at me!**

**Link: *derp face***

**EpicFire: T_T**


	3. I'm sorry

**I'm REAAAALY sorry! I just CAN'T think of ANYTHING!**

****I'm lost. I have TERRIBLE writer's block and i'm just going to end this. I can't get ANY good ideas, and if I might as well tell you now than let yourselves hope for all of eternity. I really liked the story, and it had a lot of views, favorites, and followers, but there's just no more inspiration. I'm deeply sorry... :(

**Sincerely,**

**EpicFire123**


End file.
